1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens capable of a short distance photographing (close-up) with a vibration reduction function, which is used in, e.g., a camera, a video camera, or the like and, more particularly, to a vibration reduction method for a lens capable of a short distance photographing or close-up (so-called a micro lens or macro lens).
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 1-189621, 1-191112, and 1-191113, means for correcting a variation in image position caused by, e.g., a camera shake by moving all or some of the lenses in a lens group in a direction substantially perpendicular to the optical axis when the photographing distance is infinity or a distance close to infinity (in a state having a photographing magnification of almost 0) is known.
Note that correcting a variation in image position caused by, e.g., a camera shake by moving the lens group in a direction substantially perpendicular to the optical axis will be referred to as "vibration reduction" in this specification.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, vibration reduction cannot be attained in a sufficiently large photographing magnification (e.g., .times.-1/2) state, and is impossible to attain when the photographing magnification is in an almost one to one magnification (.times.-1) state.
Note that no vibration reduction techniques having sufficient imaging performance for a lens capable of a short distance photographing (close-up) have been disclosed in known references (including patent publications).